The present invention relates generally to lighting systems, and more particularly to a freely adjustable, exchangeable and configurable lighting system that can be reconfigured, mounted and positioned in multiple independent configurations to provide task lighting to a specific illuminated area. Lighting and electrical fixture system designs are driven by new technologies and by demands for more efficiency from the market. To meet these demands fixture designers attempt to control costs by creating reusable components that provide for multiple uses of a same or similar component. Reusability often depends on the ability to mount or reposition a lighting system when rearranging an office or workspace setting in response to changes in the needs of the organization. Lighting fixture designers strive to meet changing demands by incorporating new technologies and modern aesthetics into fixture designs. As such, what is needed is a cost effective modular lighting fixture that enables a user multiple mounting configurations and the ability to change mounting and positions easily without the need for tools, altering the office or workspace or rewiring, thus providing for ease of installation and reconfiguration whenever needed.